Ruined the moment
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Kiara and kovu have a very special moment but it keeps getting ruined


Kiara was standing in front of her parents who was getting ready for vacation normally Kiara would be very excited because now she can spend with her boyfriend Kovu however it isn't the case.

It would mean she would have to watch over her little brother Kion. Kiara doesn't really hate Kion she finds him really annoying. "Okay Kiara we will be back later this month,You're in charge."simba said Kiara smiled "okay dad." "Oh and be nice to your brother he's only 4"Nala said making Kiara nod only scornfully after that Simba and Nala left.

Soon Kion approached Kiara who kneeled down too him "okay Kion mom and dad left me in charge so i have a few rules: #1:leave me alone,#2 I'm not looking for that damn spider in your room,#3 there are no more oreos i ate them all,#4 lights out after 8 pm,do we have an understanding?" Kion didn't know how to answer so he just stared at her causing her to groan in annoyance and walked to her room upstairs.

Kiara grabbed her phone and texted Kovu "they're gone...come on over."

Kiara got herself ready she wondered what she was going to wear but then she remembered they weren't going out they were doing something else. Kiara checked herself in the mirror to make sure she looked ok and she was fine.

She put on a pink night shirt and waited for a while until Kovu arrived Kiara greeted Kovu at the door "Well hello my big strong lover."Kiara said seductively Kovu chuckled and went inside Kiara held his hand and guided him up the stairs. "Just so you know Kovu I'm not wearing anything under this..."Kiara moved her tail to lift up the shit to reveal Kiara's bareass.

Kovu drooled at the sight of Kiara's ass which immediately turned him on "Ohh that's so hot I'm becoming hard."Kovu moaned Kiara stopped then looked at Kovu's crotch "let's see it i wanna see the pistol."she said then Kovu unbuckled his pants and showed Kiara his giant cock.

Kiara's eyes widened and she fanned herself "Goodness,Ok go into my room i need to limber up for that thing." Kovu did as told and Kiara closed the door behind him. Kiara started hyperventilating and pacing around frantically "ok just stay calm Kiara it's only the biggest dick you'll every take in your life."

Kiara paced back and forth through the hallway prompting Kion to peek out "Kiara...what's going on?" "Nothing go back to bed Kion."Kiara commanded. Kiara went to the bathroom "ok Kiara you can do this You're Strong,Athletic, you have a sexy ass and you cum like a volcano."

Kiara took a deep breath and got out of the bathroom and stood by her door then she did some stretches then she straightened herself up and went in the room. Kiara closed the door smiling at Kovu "Now...lets get loud." Then she pulled kovu into a passionate kiss their tongues wrestled and they moaned softly kovu groped Kiara's ass causing her to slap his ass then there was a knock on the door Kiara opened one eye and groaned in annoyance knowing who it is.

Kiara opened the door and sure enough it was Kion holding a book "What?" "Can you read me a bedtime story?"Kiara sighed then went to read him his story which took 2 minutes. "There happy?"Kiara asked with sass Kion nodded then Kiara exited the room and went back to hers.

"Ugh sorry about that...now..where were we?"Kiara asked seductively Kovu grinned "i remember." Kovu then unbuckled his pants and took them off as well as his shirt showing off his muscles. Kiara giggled and pushed Kovu on her bed eyeing his massive dick "Hey kovu do you remember that pbs kids show Between The Lions?" Kovu laughed "of course i had a massive crush on Cleo."

Kiara chuckled uncomfortably at that statement then shook it off "ok...well you remember that segment called What's cooking with Theo and Cleo?" Kovu grinned seductively "oh yeah you wanna cook something?" Kiara simply grabbed Kovu's throbbing cock and licked her lips hungrily "let's skip the instructions and get down to the meal shall we?"

Kiara eyed Kovu's cock once more then let out a hungry growl and engulfed it whole she licked it all over getting saliva on it Kiara's moans were muffled and kovu gripped the bed then Kiara engulfed it deeper making her nose press against stomach. His legs raised in the air twitching and his toes curl Kiara without looking pinned his legs back down on the bed.

"No no legs and toes in the air i called dibs on it as my finisher,do it again and I'll fart on your face."Kiara threatened in a playful manner kovu laughed at that then moaned as Kiara engulfed his dick again then there was a knock on the door. "Kiara?"

Kiara groaned in annoyance then stomped over to the door and opened it she looked down at Kion in annoyance "What is it now?"

"The spider is back."Kion whimpered in fear Kiara face palmed herself "It won't bother you Kion just ignore it and go back to sleep." Kiara said as she closed the door in his face again. Kiara went back to gobbling up Kovu's dick then he orgasmed in her mouth she swallowed it all up.

Kiara then got up from the bed then stepped over to the dresser with a large mirror then she lifted up her night shirt and leaned on the dresser "come on big boy."Kiara said Kovu wasted no time he ran over to Kiara and entered in her ass and started thrusting hard and fast.

Kiara groaned in pleasure as the dresser rocked Kiara's nose bent up against the mirror kovu groaned in pleasure as he pounded the daylights out of Kiara. Then there was a knock on the door Kiara's eyes darted towards the door "what?!"Kiara shouted there was a long pause then Kion responded "i wet my bed."

Kiara's eyebrow raised before mumbling "Ew." "Can i sleep in your bed?"he asked causing Kiara to freak out "why so you can wet that too,go sleep on the couch or something." "I can't."Kion said. Kiara groaned "why not?"

"I hate the couch." Kiara clenched her fist after hearing that Kovu pulled out of Kiara and began putting his clothes back on "what are you doing?"Kiara asked "i can see you're getting frustrated so I'm gonna go." Kovu then exited the room walking past Kion and walking out the house.

Kiara was deeply upset she saw Kion get on her bed she glared at him with seething rage as he got comfortable "I'm gonna fucking kill you."kiara growled.


End file.
